marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Other
The Other was a servant of Thanos who provided Loki with the Chitauri and scepter. Biography ''Thor: The Dark World Prelude Frigga, the adoptive mother of Loki, observed the meeting between Loki, Thanos and The Other. The Avengers The Other serves Thanos, who is helping Loki Laufeyson. When Loki has arrived on Earth, Thanos is contacted by him, and the Other threatens the God of Mischief, declaring that if he fails in defeating the Earthlings, Thanos will make him know a new kind of suffering. When eventually Loki is defeated, the Other complains to Thanos that the Earth's inhabitants are not as weak as they were supposed to be, he declares that challenging the Earth's heroes would be to court Death. To this, Thanos simply smiles. Guardians of the Galaxy When Gamora betrayed Ronan and Thanos, the Other summoned Ronan and Nebula to Thanos' domain to discuss the betrayal. Ronan got into a heated argument with the Other and used the power of the Universal Weapon to snap the Other's neck, killing him instantly. Powers and Abilities The Other possesses super speed, which he demonstrates while threatening Loki when he reminds the Other doesn't have the Tesseract yet. Though this seemed to be due to the metaphysical nature of Loki's meeting with him. Relationships *Thanos - Master; deceased. *Loki Laufeyson - Ally; deceased. *Chitauri - Subordinates; deceased. *Nebula - Subordinate. *Gamora - Subordinate turned enemy; deceased. *Leviathans - Subordinates; deceased. *Ronan the Accuser - Ally turned enemy and murderer; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **The Avengers'' (First appearance) - Alexis Denisof **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Alexis Denisof *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Behind the scenes * In The Avengers, Alexis Denisof's voice was heavily modified and masked to hide most of Alexis' actual voice, but in Guardians of the Galaxy little modification was done to Alexis' actual voice. Trivia *In the comics, "The Other" was an alias of both Chthon the Elder God and the Titanium Man. *The Other is one of few major antagonists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe not to be killed in their debut appearance, the others being Abomination, Loki, Thanos and The Winter Soldier. *He is the second of many minor villains to be killed in their second appearance, others being Arnim Zola, Dr. List, Wolfgang Von Strucker, Brock Rumlow, and Ulysses Klaue. *The first and last lines of The Avengers are both spoken by The Other. *The Other has two thumbs on each hand. Gallery ''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' THor The Dark World prelude pg2.jpg ''The Avengers'' The Avengers BluRaycapture0021.JPG|The Other talking to Loki. Other threatens.jpg|The Other threatens Loki. The Other Avengers.png|The Other. The Other Avengers1.png|The Other. TheOtherKneelsBeforeThanos-Avengers.png|The Other kneels before Thanos' Throne. TheOtherBowing-Avengers.png|The Other bowing to Thanos. Other concept art.jpg|Concept art for The Other. The Other and Loki BTS The Avengers.JPG|Behind the Scene image of The Other and Loki ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' TheOtherHologram.png The Other Ronan Nebula Thanos GOTG.jpg The Other and Ronan.png The_Other_GOTG2.png|The Other speaking with Ronan The_Other_Ronan_Universal_Weapon.png|Ronan using the Universal Weapon on The Other The_Other_GOTG1.png|Ronan looking at The Other as his neck is snapped by the Universal Weapon. (You can see The Other's eye for the first time) RonanKillsTheOther.png Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Created characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased